lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lalaloopsy Daycare: The Strict Teacher
Trinket: I wonder who our teacher is going to be. Bundles: Yeah. Spooky: Oh no here she comes. Rage: Okay kids silent! I will be your substitute teacher while Toffee is sick. Sprinkle: You sound strict. Rage: HUSH! or you are going to the principal's office. Time for roll call. Trinket. Trinket: Here. Rage: Spooky. Spooky: Here. Rage: Specs. Specs: Here. Rage: Sprinkle. Sprinkle: Here. Rage: Pita. Pita: Here. Rage: Bundles. Bundles: Here. Rage: Squirt. Squirt: Here. Rage: Scribbles. Scribbles: Here. Rage: Spirit. Spirit: Here. Rage: Tricky. Tricky: Here. Rage: Blanket. Blanket: Here. Rage: Matey. Matey: Here. Rage: Captain. Captain: Here. Rage: Balloons. Balloons: Here. Rage: Twinkle. Twinkle: Here. Rage: And finally Mallow. Mallow: Here. Rage: We are going to sing our ABC's and if you say them wrong you will be in timeout. You first Bundles. Bundles: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y and Z. Rage: Very good. Next. Twinkle: A B C D E F G Barney is my enemy. Rage: Wrong timeout for you! Twinkle: You mean teacher. Rage: HUSH AND GO! Twinkle: Fine. Matey: Toffee is our teacher and she is nice unlike you. Rage: Matey's hand Now sing the ABC's Matey: Okay A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y and Z. Rage: Good. Next. Specs: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y and Z. Rage: Good work. Next. everyone sang the ABC's Rage: Now, we are going to color. Stay in your lines or you will be slapped on the hand as I did to Matey earlier. Trinket: Will stay in the lines, you strict teacher. Rage: Good. and Hush your mouth. everyone colored Rage: Okay time to check if you stayed in your lines. Trinket: her coloring to Rage Rage: Very good, Trinket you stayed in your lines. Blanket: her coloring to Rage Rage: Good job, Blanket you also stayed in your lines. Scribbles: her coloring to Rage Rage: Scribbles, you did not stay in your lines, time to get your hand slapped. *slaps Scribbles' hand* Scribbles: Ouch you strict teacher! Rage: HUSH IT! Balloons: her coloring to Rage Rage: Great job, Balloons you stayed in your lines as Trinket and Blanket did. everyone showed Rage their coloring Rage: Everyone did a perfect job at coloring except for Scribbles and Squirt which I slapped their hands earlier. Squirt: You strict teacher, that was mean of you to slap my hand. Rage: SHUT IT! Now time to do somersaults, if you get it wrong you will be spanked. Mallow: I wish Toffee, was here. Pita: Yeah. Rage: Do you two want to be spanked? Mallow: No. Pita: No, Rage: Then do your somersaults! NOW! Pita: Okay okay, her somersault correctly Rage: Good, you next Mallow. Mallow: her somersault correctly Rage: Awesome, Squirt you're up. Squirt: I'm a professional at somersaults. Rage: Great, now DO IT! Squirt: her somersault correctly everyone did their somersaults Rage: Okay everyone did well except for Trinket, Spooky, and Captain. If I said your name get up here in front of the class to be spanked. Spooky: Boy, she is strict. Captain: Yeah Toffee is nicer. Rage: Trinket, Spooky, and Captain Trinket: Ow my butt hurts you, strict teacher. Captain: Mine does too. Spooky: Yes mine does. Rage: I don't care you sit down now, or it's off to the principal's office! Tricky: Hey strict teacher. Rage: What is it Tricky? Trinket: Bundles, now! Bundles: Eat this! *throws a snowball at Rage's face* Rage: Bundles, how dare you throw a snowball in my face. Go to the principal's office right now! As for you Tricky, you go as well. Bundles and Tricky: there and don't move an inch Rage: Have you got cotton in your ears? MOVE IT, YOU DEAF SCRUBS! Bundles and Tricky: to the principal's office the principal's office Bea: What brings you two here? Bundles: Our substitute teacher is strict to me, Tricky, and our classmates. Bea: Really? What happened? Tricky: She sent Twinkle to timeout for saying the alphabet wrong, then she slapped Matey's hand, then she slapped Scribbles' and Squirt's hands for coloring outside of the lines, then she spanked Trinket, Spooky, and Captain in front of the whole class, and finally she called me and Bundles deaf scrubs. Bea: Omg Rage N. Inferno will be fired. I will call your sisters and your classmates siblings about this. the meeting Bea: Our siblings have a strict mean teacher. Mittens: Omg. Peanut: That is very bad. Misty: Our siblings should not have a strict mean teacher. Jewel: Yeah. Rage: in the meeting All of your siblings deserved to be mistreated by me. Marina: No they did not and you slapped my brother, Matey's hand. You are insane! Jewel: WHY DID YOU SPANK MY LITTLE SISTER TRINKET FOR DOING A SOMERSAULT INCORRECTLY! Candy: YOU ALSO SPANKED MY LITTLE SISTER! Patch: YOU ALSO SPANKED MY LITTLE BROTHER! Rage: They deserved it for doing a somersault incorrectly, and Marina as for your little brother, he deserved to be slapped on the hand for saying Toffee is a nice teacher unlike me. Candy: No they did not! Marina: And you are kind of a mean teacher. Misty: You called my little sister along with Mittens' little sister deaf scrubs. Mittens: That's right! You sure did Rage! Rage: They would not do what I told them to do! Mittens: THAT'S NO EXCUSE! Pix E.: YOU PUT MY LITTLE SISTER IN TIMEOUT FOR SAYING THE ALPHABET WRONG DIDN'T YOU? Rage: Yes I did! Pix E.: Well she doesn't deserve that! Rage: Yes she does! Spot: You slapped my little sister's hand for coloring outside of the lines. Peanut: Yeah, you also did the same to mine. Rage: THEY TOTALLY DESERVED IT! Spot: NO THEY DID NOT! Peanut: YEAH, THEY DID NOT! Rage: I also threaten Pita and Mallow with a spanking if they did not do a somersault. Sahara: YOU WHAT? Toasty: THAT IS SO CRUEL! Sahara: You are so evil. Toasty: You should not be a teacher at all if you like to be rude to our siblings. Rage: Pfff yeah yeah. As for Spirit, she put a whoopie cushion in my chair and I had to spank her, Balloons told me to stop being strict so I had to slap her hand as I did to Matey, Scribbles, and Squirt, and finally Sprinkle, Blanket, and Specs they told me that I was meaner than Toffee so I slapped their hands too. Peppy: YOU ARE SO RUDE SHE DID NOT DESERVE IT! Bubble: Yeah and I agree with my little sister because you are strict with them! Pillow: YOU ARE MEAN TO THEM, UNLIKE TOFFEE! Crumbs: Yeah, shame on you! Bea: RAGE, YOU ARE FIRED GET OUT OF HERE NOW! Rage: out of the daycare Bea: Thank you, everyone, who attended the meeting you may go back home now. All: You're welcome Bea. the playground Trinket: I can believe I got spanked. Pita: I can't believe I got threatened to be spanked. Mallow: Same here Pita. Bundles: Tricky and I got called deaf scrubs. Tricky: Yeah. Squirt: Some of us got slapped on the hand which we're me, Scribbles, Matey, Sprinkle, Specs, and Blanket. Specs: Yes. Blanket: Yeah Matey: We sure did. Scribbles: Totally. Spirit: I got spanked for putting a whoopie cushion on the teacher's chair. Captain: Spooky and I also got spanked for doing a somersault incorrectly. Spooky: Yeah. Bea: Okay class, time to come on in. the classroom Bea: You all have a new substitute teacher for the rest of the day, her name is Icy Frost Sweet. Icy: Hi I'm Icy Forst Sweet are you ready to have some fun? All Littles: Yeah! THE END. Category:Stories